


Green-Eyed Beast

by Bloody_Willamina



Category: The 4400
Genre: Angst, Cousin Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 11:03:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11850237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloody_Willamina/pseuds/Bloody_Willamina
Summary: Unable to keep his mouth shut any longer, Danny lets it slip that he knows about his brother's inappropriate relationship to their cousin. His jealousy destroys the relationship between all three of them.





	Green-Eyed Beast

**Author's Note:**

> Male/Male, language, and cousin incest warning. Some smut. If Shawn/Kyle doing anything sexual offends you then you probably shouldn't read this story. I feel like I'm the only one who ships Shawn/Kyle...please don't hate me. o.o
> 
> Also, there's an underage warning. The story mentions naughty times the boys got up to when they were young, but the slight smut is when they are actually of age. I just put the underage warning up, just in case.

Danny quietly glowered at his brother and his cousin from across the room. Kyle was being weird, weirder than normal, and Shawn wanted to do everything in his power to help him. He had been worried about Kyle as well, but that had been before. Before he caught Shawn discreetly holding Kyle's hand, back when he had left to get a drink from the fridge. They had done more then that, but that was how it had started. On his way back from the kitchen, he had seen them holding hands under the coffee table, and had overheard their whispered conversation while he was still hidden. They were whispers of love between two long-time lovers, not between family where they had to love each other because of their familial relationship. This hadn't been the first time he caught them, but after Shawn disappeared and Kyle wound up in a coma, it wasn't a secret he had to be burdened with anymore and had let it go. When Shawn returned and Kyle woke up, the two of them barely spoke to each other. So it seemed like whatever had possessed them to cross that line when they were younger, was gone and _"they"_ were over. So much so that Danny had convinced himself that it had never happened in the first place. It was a convenient lie, Danny had seen too many incidents growing up, but it still seemed easier to deny it and believe it was just the wild imaginings of a young boy.

"It'll be okay Kyle. Do you remember when Uncle Tommy found that condom in your room? You were so scared, but I covered for you." 

Kyle had snorted,"As I recall, you were hiding in the closet, naked, and just as scared that he'd find you."

Shawn grinned at the memory and Danny's eyes had immediately caught sight of Shawn's hand slipping into Kyle's lap. "But that orgasm, when Uncle Tommy finally left. How many pairs of underwear had I shoved in your mouth to keep you from screaming down the house?"

Kyle's eyes slid shut and his hips rose to meet Shawn's hand. "Mm-Me? You'd been so loud, you had attracted dad's attention back to my room. I got grounded for the porn you threw onto my bed while you hid...ah...uhhn be-beneath. Shaaawwn." Kyle broke off on a moan.

Danny hadn't meant to, he really hadn't, but his own sick curiosity had his eyes glancing at Shawn's lap, and he got a good look at Shawn's hard on straining against his tight dress pants. He swallowed uneasily and tore his eyes away. 

"I've always had your back when it counted, Kyle."

Kyle gasped and laid his head on Shawn's shoulder, as Shawn's arm pumped steadily. "We've had each others backs...God Shawn." Kyle's hand grabbed Shawn's thigh for support, and Danny watched transfixed as his grip clenched and a ragged moan flew out of his mouth. This was wrong, and he was so sick...just sitting idly by, hidden by a doorway, as he watched. He hadn't even had the decency to walk away and let them finish privately. "I've missed you so much Shawn...but we can't..." He panted harshly against Shawn's neck, and began to squirm against Shawn's side, which had Shawn turned on and leaking, if the damp spot in his pants was any indication. Danny covered his face, since he obviously couldn't turn away from the scene. "Danny's in the kitchen."

"That's never stopped us before. You love the thrill of potentially getting caught."

"So do you." Kyle spoke, his hand expertly, too expertly in Danny's opinion, opening the front of Shawn's pants and Danny watched it disappear beneath them.

"Ky..Kyle." Shawn gasped in pleasure.

"Remember when I went down on you while you were getting something to eat in your kitchen? We were fourteen and Danny came in. Almost caught us." Kyle's voice was lower, though Danny could hear him, and he felt nauseous when faced with that memory and what had really been going on below the counter, below where he could see. "You almost came on the spot, despite being scared we'd be caught."

Shawn let out a hoarse moan, which would have been louder and would have had Danny come running if he were still in the kitchen, had Kyle not muffled it with a hand, the hand that had just been stroking his brother's penis. He watched in sick fascination as Kyle freed Shawn's dick from its confines and took him in his mouth. With the hand still clamped around Shawn's mouth, it had muffled another loud moan. Shawn had his free hand grabbing, clutching and tugging at Kyle's hair, while he continued to stroke Kyle with is other hand. Danny tried to ignore the fact that he was watching his brother and his cousin getting each other off; that he was being sick for spying on them. But no matter how hard he tried to turn away, to cover his face, his curiosity kept his eyes going right back to the very scene he didn't want to witness. Danny was peeking through his fingers, as he saw Shawn's head whip from side to side, clearing enjoying Kyle's mouth sliding up and down his cock.

"Kyle." His voice was mumbled, with a hand pressing against it, but Danny felt a lump in his throat suspecting what was about to happen. "I'm gonna-"

Danny observed Shawn's fingers dig painfully into Kyle's hair and scalp, his head fell back against the wall, his eyes were wide and so very far away, the muscles in his neck strained as a low, long and stifled cry came from his mouth. Kyle shoved two of his fingers into Shawn's mouth, further suppressing anymore noises Shawn might make and Danny saw how greedily Shawn began sucking on those fingers. He heard Kyle make a noise, and assumed it was one of desire, but his eyes didn't snap to Kyle, until Kyle released Shawn's dick and licked at his lips. His eyes were drawn to the tongue that swiped along Kyle's bottom and top lip. "I need to feel you inside me, so badly Shawn."

A shiver ran through Shawn's entire body, and Danny felt queasiness run through his. He needed to get out of there, to slip away, pretend it didn't happen. God, he had just witnessed Shawn's face when he climaxed, his own brother. Why wasn't his feet leading him away?

"I'm so close, Shawn."

Shawn drew Kyle into a kiss, his tongue out and pressing into Kyle's mouth, tasting himself and making Kyle jerk in pleasure. While he distracted Kyle with his opened mouth kisses, he undid Kyle's pants and Danny got a full view of his cousin's dick. His eyes went wide, as they took him all in, and went even wider, his own breathing growing faster as Shawn sank to his knees and reciprocated for Kyle. Danny didn't want to know that Shawn sucked cock, didn't want to see it, and he definitely didn't want to think Shawn would ever let Kyle fuck him, it was the other way around. Not that Shawn screwing Kyle was any better of an image in Danny's head. But he saw how greedily Shawn lapped at Kyle's dick, it was the same as he had done to Kyle's fingers and before long, Kyle had put a fist in his mouth to silence his howl of pleasure. His leg muscles had tensed and he was spilling over the edge and into Shawn's mouth. As soon as Kyle had climaxed as well, only then did Danny find the use of his feet.

He skittered back to the kitchen, and took a few seconds to calm himself down, before he asked loudly if they wanted anything from the kitchen. They had both said they were fine, and he had gone back, trying to act nonchalant as he sat in the living-room, right across from them. And that's where he found himself now. Sitting in front of them glowering, at how close they were, how irresponsible they were being. Even with him right there in the same room, they were practically sitting in each other's laps cuddling. Seeing how close they were, and knowing how close they've been, an old familiar emotion began to resurface: Jealousy.

He didn't want Kyle or Shawn, not in the way they were having each other. But he had always been jealous of their closeness, of their bond. Even before he learned of their secret, Danny felt Kyle had stolen his brother away from him. He still felt that way. Kyle always knew a side of Shawn that he should have known. Kyle was the one that Shawn hung out with. He was the first one he'd go to for help, and Kyle was the only one he'd confide in. And watching Kyle and Shawn together, brought all those old feelings back. Shawn cradled Kyle in his arms, and Kyle had a conflicted look to his eyes. Danny had missed the entire conversation until that moment.

"I'll do whatever I can to help, Kyle, you know that. I'm here for you, buddy." Then as an afterthought, Shawn added. "Danny, too."

Danny saw red and in his jealousy, he snapped and did the one thing he told himself he wasn't going to do. "Danny too? Did you just forget I was even here? Maybe if you two weren't always trying to get into each other's pants, you'd actually notice me."

Shawn and Kyle broke apart in record time, and while Shawn stood up and met Danny's anger with his own, Kyle felt the first stirrings of sorrow and dread. Shawn kept his distance from Kyle to face down Danny. "What are you talking about?"

Kyle saw the fallout, knew what was coming and was too devastated to move or to speak.

"You and Kyle. Fucking! Please don't tell me I need to draw you a picture."

"We're not...We haven't...I don't know-"

"Oh shut up!" Danny growled. "I know. I saw you two....just now. Do I need to start quoting? Or will you respect me enough to tell me the truth?"

Shawn sighed, exasperated. "Danny, please."

"Don't do that. Don't pull the brother card on me, not after all this. After everything you've put me through."

"It's true. We...We've crossed that line. What do you want Danny? You planning on blackmailing me, hanging this over my head now? With my position at the Center...I can't...I can't let something like this get out."

Danny crossed his arms, and laughed bitterly. "You're position at the Center. You think I give a damn about that."

"No. You don't. Otherwise, you wouldn't have brought this up."

"You'll stop screwing my cousin?"

Shawn held back his emotions, but he hid his shaking hands behind his back. "If that's what it takes. Yes."

Danny scoffed, unbelieving. "Sure, and then the moment I actually believe it's over between you two, you'll pick up where you left off and just be more discreet about it. You're sick!"

"No. If I give my word, then I mean it. God, you always have to have everything of mine. Always crying to mom that I wouldn't share my toys or my games. Then when she'd force me to, you'd take them away and I'd never see them again. You always take everything from me Danny. I finally had one thing going right in my life, maybe it was unconventional but it was good, and you had to ruin it! Just like you're planning on ruining what I've got going on at the Center."

"Do whatever you want at the Center, and stay there. I don't care."

"Then why bring this up now? If you weren't going to blackmail me at the Center, then why now?! You've known for years Danny."

Danny pointed a finger at him,"I couldn't continue lying and pretending nothing was happening. I took and ruined everything you had? All I had was an older brother, and HE-" Danny gestured to Kyle wildly, only to see that Kyle was no longer in the room.

Shawn spun around, scanning the room and saw no sign of his cousin and lover. "Kyle?"

There was no response. They parted and did a search of the entire house, but Kyle was missing from every room. They met back where they started with news of what they didn't find. Kyle had been acting strange, had been having blackouts, its why they were both at his house talking with him in the first place, and now their secret was out and he had jumped ship and ran. "Shit." Shawn pinched the bridge of his nose and then scrubbed at his hair frantically. "Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. He's gone. He's gone, Danny!"

"So you'll find some other scrawny guy to fuck." The punch to Danny's face came swiftly, and the shorter man fell to the floor.

"Don't talk about Kyle that way. You don't know anything about us, about him, or about me. And if you're not careful, I may forget we're brothers at all."

Danny peered at his brother with dawning realization. "Do you love him? I mean actually love him."

Shawn was still pissed as he narrowed his eyes in Danny's direction. "This is all your fault."

Danny jumped up at that, and launched himself at Shawn throwing a few punches and kicks at his brother, before backing off. "My fault? He probably ran after you said you'd break up with him to save your squeaky clean reputation at the Center. That's all on you!"

The first tears slipped down Shawn's eyes and he did his best to cover them up and wipe them away. "I need to find him Danny. I need to."

Danny kept a stiff upper lip, his pride was too hurt to be swayed by his brothers sadness. "You're on your own, Shawn." He left, but as he did so, he heard the suspicious sound of what sounded like his brother weeping. He almost turned around to help, but shook his head and left the house. Kyle was bound to turn up eventually, and his life would go back to being normal. Danny Farrell, staring at those two, always on the outside looking in. Forever alone and invisible.


End file.
